Because of a Bet (EXO Fanfic)
by Junghyunbin
Summary: It was because of a playful bet, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had gotten even closer. What happened? Read for that answer. Please RnR. Trust me, it's better than summary, and just because it's rated K , doesn't mean it's not good(Baekyeol One-shot)


**Anyeong! Hey guys, it Hyunbin, with my first ever Baekyeol Fanfic. I know I haven't even finished NBFTY, but this idea came to me, and I didn't want it to disappear. Anyways... Without further ado... I present to you, Because of a Bet.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own EXO nor anyone in it. I want to though, but that ain't possible cause I'm not from SM Ent.**

It was typical night for the EXO members. Luhan had just kicked Kai off his bed. You have to say that Kai was pretty stupid enough to sleep in Luhan's bed. Everyone knows that it's the number one thing he hates. You'll also see that Tao is still walking around the dorm, trying to find someone to shower with him, because knowing his fear of ghosts, he doesn't want to spot another ghost alone. Kris was doing his nightly routine, aka rubbing his face with his facial creams and products. Everyone in Exo was doing what they were doing.

But in one room, there would always be one thing you would see almost every night. It was Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and as usual, they were playing video games again. The two of them were what people call an inseparable pair. They were so close, people would sometimes call the brothers. They were both known as the tops pranksters, the comedians, the playful ones, and other nicknames, given by their fans.

Right now, the two of them were playing FIFA on the Xbox. The two of them had made a bet. Who ever wins will get one thing he wants from the loser. Baekhyun liked the thought of that. There was something that Baekhyun had wanted for a long time, and it was Chanyeols's white Nike shoes. They were the special basketball shoes, which Baekhyun had wanted to try on, at least for a day. Baekhyun tried to find another pair, but he went to so many different stores, and couldn't even find one. They looked super cool. That's why, Baekhyun had to win this match.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. Their scores were now even, 6 to 6. Baekhyun was thinking of a way to actually defeat Chanyeol. What position should he use? What tactic? Time was running out very quickly in that game, and neither of them had scored a single goal. There was only one more minute in that game, and Baekhyun was starting to panic. Chanyeol was good with passing the ball to his other members. Chanyeol was aproaching Baekhyun's goal, and Baekhyun was afraid he might miss the ball. The ball. With only 10 seconds left to go, would Chanyeol make it?

10...  
>The ball was in Chanyeol's possession. He passed it to one of his players.<p>

9...  
>Baekhyun's player raced for the ball. He kept running. But Chanyeol was pretty good at passing.<p>

8...  
>Chanyeol had kicked the ball to another player, but this time, Baekhyun had caught it before it reached Chanyeol's other player.<p>

7...  
>Baekhyun had the ball. He kept running, and kicked the ball towards his player.<p>

6...  
>The ball had been passed swiftly by Baekhyun. They were now no longer near Baekhyun's goal, but somewhat closer to the middle of the field.<p>

5...  
>Baekhyun passed the ball to another player.<p>

4...  
>But shockingly, Chanyeol was able to steal the ball away from Baekhyun's player. He then started to run back to Baekhyun's goal.<p>

3...  
>Chanyeol was again near Baekhyun's goal. He was getting ready to strike a goal. Baekhyun began to panic. He couldn't afford to lose this match.<p>

2...  
>Chanyeol kicked the ball. It was a fast strike, and Baekhyun wasn't able to block it.<p>

"GOAL!"

Baekhyun widened his eyes. He lost? He actually lost. He's been wanting those shoes forever. So long beautiful shoes.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun's face had turned from super competitive, to sad and heartbroken. Chanyeol put his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"You Ok?". Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. He wasn't technically ok. But he couldn't say that to Chanyeol. He faked a smile, and said to him, "Sure, I'm fine. Now, what is it that you want?".

Chanyeol looked up, and thought for a while. After about 10 seconds, he snapped his fingers, knowing what he wanted. He smiled at Baekhyun, showing off his pearly white teeth. Baekhyun couldn't help but smile. Chanyeol wasn't nicknamed "Wealthy Teeth" for nothing.

"Can you switch beds with me?". Baekhyun cocked his eyebrow at the man in front of him. Switch beds? What for?

"Why?"

"Because my bed's starting to get lumps in it, and I couldn't sleep for the past 5 days. Please hyung?". Baekhyun looked down, and thought for a while. Switch beds? That's it? It should be fine.

"Ok then, tonight, you sleep in my bed, and I sleep in yours". Chanyeol smiled, again showing off his rich white teeth, as he jumped around, acting somewhat like a 6 year old who had just received a lollipop. Baekhyun looked at his roommate. What could possibly go wrong?

**I should have known...**

Baekhyun has been up for an hour after Chanyeol had gone to sleep. Chanyeol wasn't kidding when he said his bed had lumps. Although he should have told him that they were extremely high and uncomfortable. Baekhyun couldn't sleep for even a second in this condition. These lumps were completely driving him mad. Baekhyun looked at his roommate across the room. He was fast asleep.

"It sure is lucky to sleep in a comfortable bed like that". Baekhyun looked down. He was starting to wish he had won that game. But then again, he now felt quite sorry for Chanyeol. He had to sleep in this bed for 5 days. This must be nothing compared to that. He looked at his bedside clock. It was still 2.30 AM. Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore. Maybe he should wake Chanyeol up, but then again, that would be rude.

"Maybe I need a drink" Baekhyun said to himself. He got up from that uncomfortable bed, and walked out the door. He went straight towards the kitchen. He took out a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with water. He then walked towards the table, and sat down on the nearest chair. He kept wishing he could just sleep in his own bed, at least tonight. He wishes he had won that game.

"Can't sleep?"

Baekhyun was startled by the voice of one of his band members. He looked at the door, and saw that it was none other than his roommate, Chanyeol.

"You weren't kidding when you said your bed had lumps"

"Yeah, I know. I've been up all night yesterday. That bed really needs to be replaced"

"Tell me about it". Baekhyun looked down. He really doesn't want to go back to that bed. What should he do? Maybe he should just sleep on the couch instead.

"Hey, I'm pretty tired now. I hadn't had any sleep since we swapped beds. I think I'll just sleep on the couch". Now Chanyeol felt bad. Although he had wanted to sleep on a comfortable bed, he couldn't stand seeing his best friend sleep alone on the couch. It didn't feel right.

"Hey, instead of that, why don't we just share your bed?" Chanyeol spoke. To Baekhyun, that actually wasn't a bad idea. They were best friends anyways. Why not?

"Sure, Ok"

The two men walked back to their dorm, and got into Baekhyun's comfortable, lump-less bed. By the second Baekhyun's back laid on it, his mind went blank. He feels like he could sleep forever.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, very... So much better"

The two guys had laid on Baekhyun's bed for a few minutes now, when suddenly, a thought had came into Chanyeol's mind.

"Hey hyung, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Earlier, when we were playing, and I won, you looked so down. What was it you wanted if you won?"

Baekhyun looked up into the ceiling. Should he tell Chanyeol? He was his best friend, so it probably wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"You're white Nike Basketball shoes. They just seemed so cool, and I really wanted to try them. I looked through so many stores, yet couldn't even find one pair. I wanted to borrow them, but I wasn't brave enough to ask"

"Then why didn't you just say so?". Baekhyun quickly looked at Chanyeol. His eyes had widened.

"I can borrow them?"

"Sure, why not? You're my best friend". A curl had appeared on the edges of his lips.

"Gomawo Chanyeol!"

"Gomawo to you too, hyung"

Baekhyun smiled. Finally, he had gotten what he wanted. Both of them did, and it was all thanks to that bet. Baekhyun's eyes had started to close, as the two men had drifted into sleep.

-The End-

**Done and Done...**

**Wow! My first Baekyeol fanfic. I'm pretty proud of it, and it turned out better than I thought. I pretty much drabbled on this one, and let the pen walk me through this story. Well, I hope you liked it. Please kindly leave me a review. I want to know what others think of this Baekyeol ff.**

**Gomabseumnida!**

**HyunBin**


End file.
